


Кислота / Acid

by Sky_Lynx



Category: Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18607960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Lynx/pseuds/Sky_Lynx
Summary: В книге "Безмолвная война" К. Райта Мортарион недоволен тем, что Жиллиман вернется первым — он предпочел бы Льва, которым всегда восхищался (с)





	Кислота / Acid

И тогда Лев потребует: «Не лги мне». Или, может быть, заявит: «Я — верный сын, а ты — презренный предатель». 

На самом деле не так важно, что он будет говорить, если цифры не подведут и Мортариону удастся соблюсти все остальные условия. Тогда Мортарион окажется перед пробудившимся братом первым — раньше сноба Жиллимана — и принесет немало неприятной правды о новом Империуме в качестве подарка. 

«Как же отвратителен ты стал», — вероятно, бросит Лев — если цифры говорят правду, рок пощадит его, и он вернется таким же блистательным, каким был.

«Я принял свою судьбу, и это всё, что тебе нужно знать», — сухо парирует Мортарион.

Вероятно, в нем говорит собственная желчь. Лев никогда не придавал такого значения внешнему, как Фулгрим, и обмен подобными колкостями скорее не состоится, чем состоится.

Лев вдохнет достаточно через семь реплик — вне зависимости от того, что они скажут или не скажут друг другу. Любовно синтезированный токсин. По случаю встречи с братом в курительницах будет особый яд, невидимый даже для чувств примарха.

Лев зарычит, когда поймет, что тело ему больше не подчиняется. Зеленые глаза вспыхнут от бешенства, как во времена прежних ссор, и Мортарион поцелует его. Он рассчитывает, что Лев вцепится зубами в его губы, потому что хочет повода попробовать трофей на вкус. Мортариона всегда интриговала эта звериная часть, и он охотно повторит за Львом. Выпущенная из рук ржавая маска хрустнет под ногами — коротко и бесповоротно, как лопнувший череп.

Вокруг них сожмутся облака тумана, напряженно-тяжелые от любопытства. Лев будет дрожать от ярости, и расползающиеся под кислотным дождем волосы облепят его лицо. Капли будут смиренно выбивать глухую дробь, а они будут яростно целоваться, отплевываясь от смешивающихся струек алой и желто-зеленой крови.

Мутные брызги взметнутся, и он вдавит Льва в неровный пол. Математически точно рассчитанная комбинация потоков превратит в пыль броню. Кожа Льва покраснеет и пойдет пузырями, когда её коснется кислота, но не сравнится цветом с побагровевшим от напряжения лицом. Лев до последнего будет пытаться сбросить морок, не понимая, что не освободится, даже если перестанет дышать.

Токсин и скользкие руки будут крепко держать его, пока Мортарион будет исследовать красивое, почти не поврежденное, никому не проданное тело брата. Лев охрипнет от проклятий, пока назовет достаточно казней. 

Он ни разу не упомянет ни сыновей, ни братьев — восхитительно гордый рыцарь.

Мортарион сухо рассмеется и наконец возьмет его — полуживого от вдыхания токсина, но разъяренного, как все демоны варпа. Он будет неторопливо подчинять себе распростертое тело, а ненавидящие глаза Льва будут бешено, удушающе сверкать, словно вливая в легкие собственный токсин, сбивая с ритма, заставляя руки дрожать, заставляя его думать, что...

Токсин можно синтезировать иначе. Мортарион приложит усилия, и тогда в яде не будет струиться грубое принуждение. Он сделает некоторые вещи более приемлемыми — этого достаточно.

«Я же уничтожил твою планету», — сказал бы Лев, будь токсин совсем немного слабее. Мортарион мог бы объяснить: существование Барбаруса перестало волновать его задолго до клятвы.

Бесполезных объяснений не будет. Лев не отстранится, когда пожелтевшие от язв и работы с материалом пальцы проведут по его щеке, ослепительно-белой после тысячелетий сна. Токсин не заставит его сделать что-то по своей воле, но, по крайней мере, Лев не скривится в отвращении, глядя, как Мортарион неловко утирает мутную слюну перед поцелуем.

«Не всё, что я получил в дар, так же отвратительно», — скажет он, хотя с тем же успехом мог бы сказать любые другие слова.

Лев даже не моргнет, когда покрытые гнойными нарывами руки обовьют его, а за спиной брата с хрустом раскроются полупрозрачные сетчатые крылья.

***

— Повелитель, — окликает Воркс, и осторожное слово вытягивает Мортариона из измерения того, чего не будет.

Трупные мухи мерно жужжат в сизых, раздувшихся от гноя внутренностях Воркса, не давая остаться в полной тишине и так же не давая сосредоточиться.

— Он вернется, — слепо глядя перед собой, повторяет Мортарион. — Наш чопорный, занудный Жиллиман. Я бы предпочел бы другого брата. Возможно, Льва — он всегда меня восхищал. Но для нашей войны сойдет и Жиллиман.


End file.
